Running From The Police
by PaperclipKiller
Summary: Katie, a LAPD is searching a murder case but when she finds the killer he is not what she is expecting. A robot police car is now chasing her and a little innocent boy. Now, that their captured she has to protect herself, the boy and now her new friend.
1. The Introduction To This Madness

**Okay, this is a basic love story featuring Barricade and one of my OC characters. I hope you like it.

* * *

**Swallowing, Katie could've sworn that she could choke to death. She felt sick, she could feel her heart racing a million miles an hour. Pressing her body closer to the giant garbage dumpster she felt quilt well up inside her as she felt the warm liquid slowly wrapped around her feet. Katie closed her eyes and gulped trying to make the feeling break up. It killed someone, it killed a homeless person that was picking among the trash cans. He was being himself, not doing anything to bad except rooting through cans and saw the thing transform. She choked down another gulp, Katie couldn't move and now because of this the body that had been tossed like a pencil up against the dumpster was literally gushing blood everywhere and under her sneakers and hands she could feel it. She shivered hoping that that wouldn't happen to her, as much as she wanted to run, as much as she wanted to live she'd wait--she'd wait until that _thing_ left. 

Katie felt her throat close up, this morning she was investigating a simple case. A hit and run murder, she had investigated so many this month it had started to get annoying. The tire tread never matched, no eye witnesses, she alarms, no screams, nothing. Now, when her curiosity got the best of her she'd found the killer only to find a bigger problem. The thing wasn't human, nor was it human technology in the slightest, it probably wasn't even Japanese or Russian. It was an alien and she needed to escape and fast.

Of course, thinking of nothing but finding the source she'd forgot her gun and her walkie-talkie. Damn, she gritted her teeth, she was helpless and she hated that the most. She could be armed and helpless but never die without a fight.

Katie wanted to slam her head up against the brick wall beside her at her own stupidity, suddenly around the corner she heard her walkie-talkie sputter and the other units over on the other end talking. It was getting closer but her car was at least a half a block around the corner. Just then she felt her whole body stiff up, a thing carrying a computer, a cell phone, a gun and her walkie-talkie walked around the corner unaware of her. There was only one thing to do, it one quick movement that not even the little mechanical thing could catch she snatched the communicator and ran around the corner. The thing hissed and blabbed and caught the others attention, as she slowed to looked behind her she heard an engine rev and she turned and ran full speed.

She shoved her way and ditched into another alley around the corner next to her car where it had been raided. She quickly looked through it and grabbed her badge and then froze as she heard tires screech and stop, then a engine revved in warning as if the beast was growling. Her eyes widened as it released it breaks and took off into the alley, looking around and jumping onto the top of her vehicle she grabbed the fire escape latter and climbed slipping in through the bars.

She broke the window and jumped in and barricaded the window with the dresser quickly, running into a living room she made eye contact with a complete stranger. A boy around the age of nine. "LAPD, I would love to talk to your parents," She huffed.

The boy got up and looked around. "Their not here," the boy said.

"What do you mean?!" Katie's voice cracked at the sound of the dresser being buzz sawed in half.

The boy looked puzzled, more worried. "My parents don't get here till six--" A piece of the dresser fell off. "What was that?" The boy pushed past her and she tried to catch him but he stepped into the doorway and a shuriken or some kind of flying weapon nailed itself into the doorframe.

"C'mon!" Katie yelled as she grabbed the boy and bust the front door down nearly running into one of the staff members. "Sorry!" She dragged the boy and the boy followed her with no problem but he stopped when he realized the janitor was going to his room.

"Wait!" yelled the boy.

"Hey! Don't go---!" All of a sudden, before Katie could finish her sentence the janitor was bombarded with one of those flying knifes and fell to the floor bleeding and dead. "Shit!"

She pushed the elevator button and readied her gun that she had snatched from the little deadly cell phone stealer and cocked it. "Hold your ears!" The boy ducked and covered his ears. Lining up with the little creature she shot it making it fall from the ceiling only to make it angrier, it lunged and she heard the elevator ding open. She grabbed the boy and shoved him into the elevator and lunged herself in hitting the emergency close button. It was to late the thing was nearly there… The door was almost closed… Katie fired… The thing screeched… The doors closed.

Katie lay up against the wall horrified, she felt sick almost. Not only was it her but a nine year old boy was in it too. "What's you name?" She said feeling shock run through her body.

"Max…" The boy whispered, probably as scared as she was or maybe more.

"Katie, LAPD, nice to meet you," Katie said putting away her gun. "Are you okay?"

Max nodded. "Yeah, what was that thing? Why'd it kill the janitor?" He yelped in terror. Katie looked at the doors and then the lit numbers that read four.

"I don't know…" She opened the clip, four bullets left and only one actually hit the dumb thing. Perfect, it killed four people in the last month including the janitor and soon to be her and Max. She put her hands on her face and let her head hit the wall in the elevator. Suddenly the door clicked open and they both walked out and ran over to the desk where the manager might help them.

Max clung to Katie like a lost child hoping it wouldn't come back. Katie leaned into the counter. "Hey! Hey, you need to shut down the elevators! There's someone after us!"

The girl looked up and smiled. "Ma'am may I ask your name?"

Katie narrowed her green eyes at the girl. "No! I want you to shut down those elevators for the safety of these people in the hotel. Now, or so help me you wish you'd never been born!"

The lady looked shocked when suddenly the elevator dinged open and out fell a bleeding corpse of what looked like a man. A few people screamed, others gasped, all the people froze including Katie. Max squeezed her arm tighter. "Everyone run!" Mass hysteria broke out and people ran everywhere and then the little mechanical thing that Katie had spotted on the elevator was back. It growled at her and the boy and Katie ran dragging Max along with her.

Running through the crowd of people was hard enough, but with a killer thing after you…Your kidding right? Katie burst through the front doors and looked around, no evil robotic police car. Good, Katie ran with Max around the corner until they spotted a open Starbucks. Ducking in just in time they spotted as the Mustang slowly drove past, it's little mechanical friend in the passenger seat. Katie let out a sigh of relief and Max loosened his killer grip on Katie's left arm. "Are they gone?" Came the little boys voice.

"I'm not sure," Katie sighed out. They both stood up and began to walk, they were going nowhere in particular, just walking down the street and heading in different directions. Buildings blurred and street signs didn't make sense anymore, Katie finally stopped in the park with Max and sat on a bench next to a very young man around Katie's age reading the newspaper. Katie shot a glance in his direction and then looked back to Max who sat next to her all silent like.

"Found you…" Katie looked in the direction of the man next to her and squint her eyes a little in a rude fashion.

"Excuse me?" She whispered. The man turned and smiled to show metallic teeth and red eyes as red as blood. She gasped and got up, grabbing Max and pulling him towards the exit of the park. Just then a boy about Max's size with grey hair, blue eyes and grey and black clothing jumped out in front of them.

He smiled a crooked smile to show off little animalistic teeth and cocked his head in one direction. "W-what? S-s-scared?" Katie cringed, his voice was machine like and cold. He sounded like a horrible snake. Katie turned at the feel off Max's hand being pulled away from her body and gritted her teeth at the look of the black haired teen grabbed the younger boy.

Katie narrowed her eyes at the very look of his eyes. "What do you want?"

The black haired teen smiled showing off animalistic teeth made of what looked like silver, she hated them all ready. "You, you know of our existence and we want you to come with us," He said smiling. "And if you refuse, well the kid won't turn out so well…" He whispered pressing a knifed finger to the sensitive skin of Max's neck. The boy whimpered.

Katie bit the inside of her cheek in frustration, she did not want either of them to get hurt but she did not want to go with the freaky robot boys. "Fine, I'll go but Max has to get home safely or else I'll tell the cops."

The boys eyes flickered with a dangerous light that Katie didn't like. "Your pretty good at drawing a bargain but I accepted," The boy smirked. "I want you two to head to the east exit of the park and get into the patrol Mustang, I'll take it from there…oh, and if you try anything funny I'll transform and kill all these people."

Katie nodded and the freaky robot thing flickered off leaving Max to stand on his own. Katie grabbed him instantly and they started walking towards the exit. Katie caught sight of a patrol car, a Mustang to be exact drive up and park itself along the curb. They both walked towards it, door popping open when they got close enough. They both slipped in and the door slammed shut as the car whirled out of it's previous spot and onto the road. Max gripped Katie's arm.

"I'm not leaving you, I don't want to go home…" His voice was tiny and quiet. Just then a mechanical thing jumped over the passenger seat and onto Max's lap, it blurted in his face and sputtered and hissed. Then flew over the window when Katie knocked it off him with her shoe. It hissed and pointed at her then jumped into the front seat.

"You didn't have to hit him so hard, he's trying to be nice," The radio stated.

Katie snorted. "Yeah, well, we don't speak gibberish."

The radio didn't reply for a moment and then a voice came on. "What are your names?"

"And you want to know why?" Katie snapped. The radio squealed for a moment and then switched to another station.

"I'm trying to make the situation better then it seems," The radio let out. "My name is Barricade and the gibberish speaking idiot in my passenger seat is Frenzy."

"I'm Katie and that's Max," Katie shrugged off.

"Maxine."

Katie looked to her left. "What did you say?" She asked.

"My real name is Maxine," Max said. "I'm actually a girl, I just cut my hair to short when my classmate put gum in my hair."

Katie blinked and turned to the window, muttering something under her breath. Barricade, seemingly concentrating on the road, was silent. Frenzy, acting more like a cat then a robot had curled next to Maxine who had fell asleep. Katie tiredly pull herself into the front passenger seat and started to looked out the window. Soon, as if Barricade tensed up he slowly racked up the nerve to turn his hologram.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Katie sighed.

"Why do you care?"

"I asked you first," He stated smiling. Katie sighed a angry sigh.

"I'm just confused, how can you guys just been hidden like this? If the government knew about this--"

"They already know, that's why I need to keep a secret. The Autobots will find me eventually so why even try…" Barricade whispered. Katie looked towards him curious.

"What's an Autobot?" She asked. Barricade let his red eyes flash in her direction.

"Another one, like me," Barricade said simply. He shrugged his shoulders. "There's not difference really, we're the same type just on different sides of a really huge battlefield," Barricade shuddered, probably bad memories from where Katie was sitting.

"Battlefield?"

"Yeah, a galaxy wide battlefield. We're all over the place and now Optimus, the Autobots leader has sent my brother and one other after me in hope of 'helping' me," Barricade said hands tightening on the steering wheel. "Normally helping us means shooting us when our backs are turned or if we're lucky, up close a personal. My own brother thinks I'm hopeless."

"Who's your brother?" asked Katie as she peeked in the rearview mirror.

"Bumblebee, or as you would see him, a yellow GTO 2008 Camaro with black racing stripes," Barricade said looking in her direction for a moment.

Katie crinkled her nose. "I hate racing stripes but I see how his name fits," she said as she leaned back on the seat.

Barricade smiled. "Yeah, he was always kind of a goody-goody two-shoes anyway. Being with Autobots fits him perfectly, especially with his little crush on Optimus…" Barricade snorted. "It's great."

Katie blinked and got off from the seat. "You mean you guys can be gay?"

"Excuse me? I'm perfectly happy, and with what I've heard so are they," Barricade's hologram looked confused, hands loosing grip on the wheel.

"No, I mean you love other males?"

"Of course, what's so wrong with that? If people are happy they can be with whoever they like, right? So what's wrong?" Barricade said a matter-of-factly.

Katie frowned. "True, that's what I think."

"Are you gay?"

"What?" Katie snapped, shocked by his question. She looked at the hologram horrified. "Why would you care?"

"You asked me a question so I asked you one," Barricade said looking toward her. "So, are you?"

"No, I like men. They're okay, I guess. I mean if they care for you, make pretty kids, understand you…Yah know, the basics," Katie said crossing her arms.

"Those are basics?" asked Barricade in a cocky tone. Katie huffed and glared at him. "Kidding, gosh."

Katie looked out the window, why was she even talking to him? He kidnapped her, of all things. If he'd stolen her lunch she wouldn't cared to much, if he'd stolen her wallet she couldn't of ran after him but her? No, that was final. She liked her apartment, her cat that always ran away, her next door neighbor that smoked pot. She loved it. Now, that her and Maxine were missing what would happen? Lots of things probably. Filed missing people reports, search parties, investigations.

"You look troubled," Barricade but in. Katie shrugged and kept looking away. "You wanna talk about it--?"

"Just keep driving." Katie spat back not looking at him.

"Yes ma'am," Barricade said before turning off his hologram hoping that no one would bother them tonight.

* * *

**R&R I guess but review would be nice.**


	2. Wars In The Meadow

**Well, I hope you don't mind violence in this one because theirs a lot of it and maybe even more guns. I kind of shot Ratchet so fangirls don't kill me. Um, yeah, have fun!

* * *

**Barricade grabbed Katie just in time to miss a falling tree. Maxine was clinging to her so he didn't have to grab her. They ran through trees, nearly beating debris and falling rocks, Barricade swallowed. Frenzy, where was Frenzy? He looked back at Katie and noticed that the little monster had gripped itself to the back of Maxine's back. Barricade looked forward and stopped taking Katie behind him and holding Maxine by the sides of the arms. "I need you to be brave, they won't hurt you but they will want Frenzy. No matter what happens don't let them take him…" Maxine nodded and Frenzy's grip tightened. Maxine ran off in another direction and left Barricade and Katie behind. 

"Are you sure she'll be okay?"

"Positive, they don't hurt humans," He said as he pulled her down a hill covered with dead leafs and twigs. "We have to keep going, my signal is weaker without Frenzy here. They'll be fine…"

Katie nodded and kept pace a fast as she could. Barricade stopped at the bottom to catch her and keep her moving. She was tired and he could tell. "Get on my back."

"What?"

"Get on!" Barricade said as he tossed her on to his back and kept running. Jumping and dodging left and right, running at a speed that no human could while carrying another one. Barricade growled when he heard footsteps get closer and closer, not giant ones so they were using cover. Pretty smart for a bunch of scum bags.

Barricade burst into a meadow and cursed. "Shit! No!"

Katie gripped harder as Barricade changed direction and headed for the closets bush and skid under leaving Katie half exposed before pulling her in.

"What's wrong?"

"We can't be exposed for long periods of time. They have an excellent sniper and I only have a shotgun, who do you think is going to win?"

Katie nodded, understanding the situation and running the possibilities through her head. "Wait, give me the shotgun."

Barricade handed it to her and she unloaded it. "What are you doing?"

"This thing has buck shot which is normally used for birds, right? Now, you take a blade along the edge and cut right above the copper you got a straight shot. It won't blow up until four feet from the target." Katie said as she ran a hunters blade she bought a day ago along the rim of the copper hold on the bottom.

"Interesting, let's try it." Barricade cocked the gun and lined it up just as a brown haired male popped out of the trees. "Ratchet…"

Lining up the sights Barricade held both eyes on the target, he followed it quickly as Ratchet skimmed over the area and watched for them. Just then he flipped the safety off and pressed a little harder on the trigger. The shot went off and birds in the surrounding area scattered, Ratchet fell. "Did you kill him?" Katie asked when she unplugged her ears.

"Hopefully not, I'm not in the mood for gutting someone out." Barricade said lowering the gun.

"What do you mean?" Katie asked with her voice low. Barricade darkened his eyes.

"When we're in battle to make sure the enemy does not get back up is to tear out their internal wires and spark itself," Barricade said lowly. "I almost had it done twice. It's not pretty, I try to avoid it as much as possible."

"But their your enemy, they'd spat on your grave anyway." Katie said bitterly.

Barricade shrugged then quickly put the shotgun to his shoulder and got the second shot ready before Katie could blink. He was like lightning. Barricade's eyes narrowed at his enemy but remained open, Katie looked in his direction.

Cries of pain were heard which meant Ratchet, what Barricade called him wasn't dead, but another, a black haired man in his late twenty's began to slowly emerged himself. He must of followed the gunshot crack and came to aid his friend. Katie's breathing went quiet like normal when she was in these situations, the man was stupid for following the shot but she could see why he didn't want to let his friend die on him. She had to admit she'd do it for Barricade or Frenzy. She tilted her head, guess people grew close during war.

A yell of pain came from Ratchet had fell and she focused again noticing that the elder man had moved below the high grass. "I'm going to kill him…" Barricade whispered.

Katie's head shot over to the black haired one, his face showed no emotion and his eyes hadn't moved from the state they were in. Katie took in a deep breath and let it out slowly like she always did before going into protect a friend or bust a criminal. She calmed her nerves then closed her eyes. She nodded.

Barricade let his shoulders relax and he moved just an inch to get better hold on the ground below. "Get ready to run…" He said in a whisper. His grip on the trigger and he was about to pull the trigger when another scream, more feminine then before rung through the area. Barricade's gaze moved and Katie moved quickly out of the brush just a bit.

Just then a boy with silver hair glowing in the sunlight came out with a girl with extremely short hair. "Maxine!" Katie let out and looked back to Barricade but he was gone. She looked back to find the boy running through the grass toward Frenzy and Maxine. Katie got up but hesitated when she saw the black haired move, it was planned. "Watch out!"

Barricade turned to meet a fist being wailed at him, ducking he slid his foot out and returned to a fighting position with hands raised. Barricade blocked another fist by swinging the shotgun around his shoulder to block the fist with the barrel. The metal bent in. Barricade ducked down and ran his foot under the man knocking him to the ground and turning to take off running.

Katie turned her eyesight to Maxine and Frenzy to see Frenzy through Maxine behind his small frame for him to throw his arm around his front throwing the spinning shuriken toward a blond that got nailed to a tree. Frenzy took Maxine and ran with her on his back. She felt some weight on her heart go away but it soon returned when Frenzy was knocked over sending Maxine to the ground with her robotic friend. Katie followed the blow to find a blur and then a blue haired man holding Frenzy by the throat. Katie felt her breath hitch. "No…" Her hand slipped down to her belt where the hunters knife that Barricade had gave to her as a last resort hung to her belt.

Katie slipped out of the bushes and stayed under the grass keeping her footsteps quiet as they could be. Suddenly she came across an dent in the grass made by a body covered in a dull silver sparkling substance, Katie followed the substance drops until she finally spotted a limping man with brown hair covered in the same liquid substance. He was whimpering and holding his side just above his hip bone. Katie moved forward, he couldn't run or walk on one foot so this would be easy. She stood halfway up and Ratchet turned and looked somewhat calm. "Who are you?"

She didn't answer.

Ratchet moved a little ways away. "You have to get out of here or else you'll get hurt--" Katie held the blade out with her face darkened. Ratchet's eyes widened in shock.

"I think you're the one who's going to get hurt," Katie said darkly. She'd do anything to keep her friends safe.

------0------

Barricade growled at Ironhide and Ironhide held the same hard rock face as before. Barricade smiled and Ironhide's face darkened when all of a sudden a shadow darkened behind Barricade and he twirled out of the way as if he expected it dodging a blade that nearly missed the end of Ironhide's nose. He turned smiling to meet his wonderful baby brother face-to-face. "Nice sword," Barricade commented.

"Yeah, I got it just for you…" Bumblebee said with poison dripping from his tone as he leveled the blade with Barricade stomach just enough that he could picture his target.

"I wouldn't do that," Barricade said with the mechanical tone seeping into his human voice. Bumblebee smiled. Barricade moved to the side with just enough time to pull the shotgun forward and to his shoulder leveling it with his brothers forehead. Bumblebee followed with the sword poise for a perfect attack.

"Don't move!" A voice screamed over the commotion from far away. Bumblebee and Barricade both looked over to see Katie with Ratchet and a blade to his throat. Barricade took it, with lightning speed he grabbed to switchblades from his belt and flicked them out throwing one to Ironhide's stomach and one to grab his brothers throat. Grabbing a pistol he leveled it to Ironhide when he tried to get up. "Let go of Frenzy!" Barricade ordered. Optimus didn't move. "Put him down!" Barricade moved his head just a little bit and Ironhide attacked. Barricade switched and shot him in both shoulders as quick as ever. Ironhide fell. He put the gun to Bumblebee's head with a click. "Put. Him. Down."

Optimus looked at Barricade with anger and hatred, more then Barricade had ever seen before. Optimus dropped Frenzy to the ground and slowly got to his knees with his hands behind his head. Barricade smirked and watched Maxine as she shook Frenzy to wake up.

Barricade looked over to Ironhide, he hadn't moved. He grabbed a pair of handcuffs from his pocket slapping them around Bumblebee's wrists before throwing him to the ground and shooting him in the leg to make sure he didn't move. Barricade moved forward cautiously toward Frenzy before he bent down and checked him. "Katie, you can bring him over. He's the medic but check him for weapons. If he tries anything kill him."

Katie went to business when Barricade went to work on Frenzy. "You a monster.." Optimus came in silently not looking towards him.

"Everyone says I was born one…" Barricade shot back.

Optimus didn't talk for a little. "You didn't have to shoot him, I would've put him down."

"Yeah well if I hadn't I'd have a snapped neck Prime so shut your mouth before I change my mind about keeping them alive at all," Barricade said. Optimus fell silent yet again. Katie came over with Ratchet limping by her side, his arm around her shoulder. "Drop him." Katie put him down slowly, to slow for Barricade's taste. Barricade grabbed his shoulder and threw him to the floor. Ratchet yelped and grabbed his hip in pain. Barricade put the gun to his head and Ratchet instantly looked at him. "Fix him." Ratchet looked pretty tired but Barricade didn't care one bit, Ratchet didn't move. Barricade threw him towards Frenzy. "I said fix him!"

"What if I cant…" Ratchet whispered. Barricade grinned.

"You'll all die…" Barricade hissed. "so I wouldn't fail if I were you."

Ratchet slowly got to work and Barricade turned to Katie who looked exhausted and beaten by the last few hours. His eyes softened and he walked over to her and hugged her. Katie didn't move. "I'm sorry you had to see that," Barricade whispered. Katie relaxed, he felt it in his arms and smiled. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I've seen worse…" Barricade pulled away. Katie smiled and he smiled back. He removed his hands from her shoulders and walked over to Optimus grabbing him by the hair and picking him up so he wasn't fully standing but still walked. Katie shivered, what was he doing now?

------0------

Barricade growled as he threw the taller blue haired man to the ground keeping firm hold on one arm. Pressing his boot to Optimus's side he pulled his arm away from Optimus's body. Optimus grunted as he felt the wiring in his joint pop and split out of place.

"Why are you doing this! Ah!"

"Revenge," Barricade said as he dropped the gun to the ground and pulled the other arm behind the elders back and pulled. Optimus yelped and gritted his teeth. Barricade pulled harder his eye glazing over the blood red that his optics normally were. He pulled even harder but let go just as one popped out of place, Optimus yelped like a dog and Barricade kicked him in the jaw sending him back against a nearby tree. "Fight me!"

"No, your mad…"

"I said fight me before I kill your pitiful soul!" Optimus stayed still and Barricade growled. He kicked him again in the chest right above his spark. "Get up and fight like the legend your portrayed to be! Get up before I kill Bumblebee right in front of you sorry excuse of a mech!" Barricade kicked dirt in his face. Optimus turned the other way. Barricade huffed and swiped up the gun putting it to Optimus's face.

Optimus looked up, a bruise already forming around his left eye from Barricade's kick. "You use to be different," He whispered. "You use to care…"

Barricade growled. "I never cared. Not for myself or anyone else."

"Yes you did, Bumblebee says so. You use to protect him--" Barricade kicked his face making his head snap to the side.

"Stop saying such idiot things! I would've never giving up if it wasn't for you," Barricade cursed. "I never cared and I never will," Barricade said gripping the trigger.

"You care for the girl and Frenzy or you wouldn't have protected them…You care for the women. I can see it in your eyes." Optimus said looking up. Barricade lowered the gun and he felt his anger diminish. Just then a gun shot fired and Barricade looked behind him then snapped back to Optimus.

"You stalled on purpose!"

"I had nothing to do with it!"

"You lie!"

"Why would I ask my own men to hurt a human? Much less a girl?" Optimus yelled. Barricade looked behind him then looked back at Optimus to stare him in the eyes.

"If she's hurt, if any of them are hurt your whole crew dies," He said throwing up against the tree and running down into the meadow. Barricade hadn't noticed but it was sunset and when he moved another foot he bumped against something. There lay Ironhide unconscious with a shot in his right leg right below his butt. He looked to Katie, with her was Bumblebee nailed to the ground by the handcuffs.

"You bitch!" Bumblebee roared. Katie was hard as stone and she pointed the gun to his head.

"Shut up!"

"He was going to help--"

"I don't care! I won't let any of you leave unless told by Barricade and if you move your mouth again you'll be missing your damned jaw!" Katie blurted out. Bumblebee shrunk back.

Barricade smiled a stupid boy smile and walked slowly to Katie after picking up Ironhide. "How are they treating you?" Barricade said with a smile.

"Not so good." She shot a look at Bumblebee.

"Where's Optimus!" Bumblebee shrieked.

Barricade glared at him. "He's dead."

Bumblebee shrunk away again and stayed silent before Optimus came tumbling out of the woods. His eyes brightened and he tried to run to him but he was jerked back by the nail in the ground attached to his handcuffs. "Let him walk. If he truly cares then he endure the pain," Barricade hissed at the blond. Bumblebee glared at his older brother and looked toward Optimus who had fell. Bumblebee's eyes looked worried, he looked like he'd cry and Barricade felt sorry. He looked to Katie and she nodded then Barricade kicked the nail and Bumblebee ran. He disappeared into the darkness for only a moment but came back with Optimus, his one arm out of place and dangling.

Bumblebee sat him down against a rock Katie had been sitting on earlier before she shot Ironhide down and check his wounds. Barricade sighed and looked over to Ratchet who had been done wit Frenzy for the past hour. Barricade jerked his head over to Optimus and Ratchet tried to get up. Barricade held out his hand. "I don't expect you to take because you like me. Do it for your captain and have fun touching me while you still can because I know you won't see use by morning." Ratchet took his hand and Barricade helped him limp over and set him down letting him work on Optimus.

"Did you mean that?" Katie whispered.

"Of course because if we stay and they heal themselves we'll all be dead by morning."

* * *

**Well, I've got to say the chapters will be getting darker as they go along so don't expect rainbows and unicorns. Anyway, until the next chapter!**


	3. Where are You?

**Okay, I'm introducing a new character. She has a minor part in this and may die by the end of the story, I'm not sure. Well, whatever. I know you guys don't want to hear me blab all day. Here you go.

* * *

**A brown haired women sighed heavily staring down at the files before here, body shots of a janitor, a ransacked hotel room of the Sterling family, blood splatter pictures, finger prints, tire tracks, and a missing LAPD. Cupping her chin like a child she felt a hopeless feeling in her stomach, none of it added up. She puffed out again wondering if she'd ever find her lifelong friend, the person she'd known since the fourth grade, the person she'd grown to love and become attached to.

Leaning back she opened up a drawer in her desk to pull out her wallet, she flipped it open to show a picture of her boyfriend, then a picture of her brother now twenty-two years old, her younger sister only nineteen and heading to college soon. Then a picture she'd kept for five years, a women with golden hair that fell to the bottom of her back wearing all black with a Misfits shirt. But then again that was five years ago.

She sighed, Katie had grown so distant over those five years, it wasn't fair. Now, she and a little girl named Maxine had gone missing. Of course, if she was on the scene instead of in the lab all the time she would be able to find her sooner. Or, that's what she hoped.

She wish she'd call or at least give her a text saying she was okay…for now. Cheryl tucked her wallet into the drawer again and let her head fall back onto her seat, letting out a frustrated sigh she slammed her head on the desk in front of her onto the files making the equipment around her bounce. Varies liquids swishing and the prissy computer she had to work with beep in response. She groaned moving her head slowly up and rubbing her forehead. "Not smart…" She sighed as she noticed that a group of men in black suits were advancing towards her lab. One women with dirty blond hair in a brown clingy shirt and a brown skirt in high heels with them as well. She walked into the lab looking for her.

"Miss Barrenberg?" Her Australian accent heavy. Cheryl groaned and stood angrily over the mess of lab equipment.

"Yes?"

The dirty blond women looked at her almost startled, more surprised of the women in the white lab coat before her. Cheryl had to admit she did look rather crappy and stupid, she wasn't even sure if her shoes matched.

"I need to talk to you," The teenager stated. Cheryl crocked an eyebrow.

"Really? About what exactly?" Cheryl hissed. The blond girl looked at her funny. "Spit it out."

"My name is Maggie Madsen. I work under the Secretary of Defense for decoding varies letters, files and messages for our military-"

"Good for you, so what do you want?"

"I would like to talk to you about your friends disappearance," Maggie said.

"That's classified," Cheryl retorted.

Maggie looked at her. "I may be able to help."

"Yeah, unless your able to pull her out of a closet somewhere I don't see how you can help. Now, I'm really busy so can I ask you to leave?"

Maggie sighed and put a file on the table in front of her. "Look through it, I'll be waiting outside." With that Maggie left. Cheryl sighed letting her blue eyes drop down to the file in front of her, picking it up she opening it mid-way and found a picture of her friend clipped to the front of the file. She picked it off then behind was a picture of a male, blurry and far off as if he had been taken from a surveillance camera. He looked normal but when she took the picture away she saw that he was turned around and his eyes seemed to glow.

Cheryl's eyes narrowed. She put the file down and bent over it, she picked up a letter with a classified stamp on the front.

_Numbers of reports have stated that even though Sector 7_

_has tried to keep it secret that the Decepticons have made_

_various murder attempts around the nation, most staying in_

_hiding on Naval bases and out in the dessert near Iraq. Now,_

_even though most have been exterminated three have managed_

_to escape under certain circumstances. One, within American _

_borders has made his presents known with many killings on _

_homeless and innocent. _

Cheryl put down the folder and rushed outside. Maggie was found sitting on a bench just outside her lab. "What does this mean?" She blurted out. Maggie looked up not surprised.

"I think you know what that means exactly and if you don't help your friend mine as well be dead…"

* * *

Katie sighed as she took some fries from the McDonalds carton and popped them into her mouth looking out the window of the police Mustang. "Thinking about something?" Barricade asked.

Katie swallowed. "Yeah, a friend."

"Who?"

"No one you would care about," Katie said slowly. Barricade took his hands off the wheel and looked toward her.

"How do you know?"

"You nearly got me killed," Katie hinted. Barricade let out a sigh that made air puff through the conditioner vents in the vehicle.

"They don't kill people like you, just people like me," Barricade said.

"Why?"

"I told you, because of the war…"

"Why can't you surrender?" Katie snapped.

"Because there's no such thing."

Katie looked toward him and the hologram before her looked pissed. "Why can't you?"

"Because the war isn't over," Barricade hissed.

"Of course it is, the dude you worked for is dead!"

"I'm not on their side anymore!" Barricade yelled back. Katie looked shocked, he'd never yelled at her. "I'm a traitor! On both sides, okay? You get it now? I'm not on either side, I never was. I just put on the badass look because I wanted to." Barricade snapped back. "I'm not a Decepticon and I'm not an Autobot, the only reason I'm on their hit list is because Starscream is gone and I know where he went."

"Who's Starscream?"

"You don't give up do you?" Barricade said lowly.

"No, I don't. So tell me."

"A jet fighter who ran away after the fight in Mission. Why do you need to know?"

"'Cause I'm caught up in all this, that's why," Katie shot back. Barricade fell silent.

"He's back and he wants revenge. Not on the humans but on Megatron, yah know, the duds that's already dead," Barricade whispered. "He may be dead but Starscream is delusional. Somehow, somewhere in the back of that dumbass mech's processor Megatron still mocks him, punishes him for screwing up I guess."

"That's pretty bad…Why can't the Autobots help him?"

"There is no help! Anyone with a purple insignia is dead!" Barricade blew back harshly. Katie jumped at how his eyes lit up bright blood red. "Now, are we done?"

"No, we're not. Tell me why they won't help you," Katie blurted out angrily.

"No."

"Yes, you will."

"No, I won't."

"Spit it out!"

"Shut your mouth human!"

The car went silent, Katie looked behind her to see Maxine still asleep with Skillet bursting into her ears from her CD player with Frenzy holding her in his human form protectively. "Where are we?"

"Colorado, New Mexico border. Why?"

"Stop the car."

"Hell no," Barricade hissed. "Your not leaving this car alive."

Katie felt her breath catch in her throat but she knew he had to be bluffing. "You can't kill me…"

"Why can't I? It'd be like snapping a toothpick in half plus you'd keep your mouth shut," said Barricade with his eyes glowing. Katie sucked in another breath then let it out slow.

"Your afraid," Katie whispered. Barricade shot daggers at her with his eyes. "You know they'll keep hunting you. They'll keep trying to find you. Your afraid of death."

"I am not, do you think if I were afraid I would've died a long time ago?"

"No, you would try to hold onto your life as much as possible," Katie said low enough not to sound threatening but just enough to let Barricade hear.

"Anyone afraid of death is murdered," Barricade shot back.

"Your world really is screwed up isn't it?"

"You have no idea," Barricade hissed. Just then the back window shattered waking Frenzy up in an instant. "Who is it?" Frenzy turned to speak in a foreign language that Katie didn't recognize.

"What did he say?"

"We're under attack," Barricade said just as the Mustang took off in a burst off speed that made Katie push back into her seat. She grabbed the sides if her seat and held tight smacking her head against the window when he did a sharp u-turn and took off tires squealing in the other direction.

"Where are we going?"

"Anywhere! I really don't care as long a he doesn't catch us!"

"Who?"

Barricade fell silent and just look behind us, Katie followed his gaze. Behind them was a Camaro and a Peterbilt with a flame job. "Who are they?"

"Remember the blue haired male?"

"Yeah, how can I forget?"

"The truck is him, the Camaro is the blond."

"What, how did they heal so fast?" Katie shouted back over the horn that the massive truck had set off.

"It's easy, they have a medic and I don't," Barricade said as the brake petal went to the floor. The car burst off in a warp of speed just as the Camaro was going to ram his backend. "God, if your going to ride my ass then at least pull my hair you faggot!" Just then he slammed the brakes and the Camaro rammed right into him. Barricade took off only a minute later to find the truck on his ass.

"Okay, I can't shake these guys. When I say press it press the red button right next to shift," Barricade said in a hurry.

"What?"

"Press it!" With that Katie slammed her finger on the red button, a gage on the dashboard went down and the car propelled itself forward leaving the Peterbilt and Camaro behind. The car kept going for about another thirty minutes then slowly went back to about ninety-nine miles per hour. Barricade's hologram relaxed in the drivers seat as Katie looked behind them to Frenzy tucking Maxine below him and the other vehicles gone.

"That was close…" Barricade sighed.

"Yeah, it was," Katie whispered. "You can let go now."

Frenzy removed himself from Maxine and she slowly got up only to look out the back window to see nothing.

"They're gone now?"

"Yeah, for now…"

Maxine melted down into her seat and huddled next to Frenzy to find comfort. Katie's eyes relaxed on the scene, maybe they weren't as bad as the Autobots thought. "We should at least try to talk to them," Katie suggested. Barricade hologram didn't react. Katie ran her hand towards it and it flickered off. Just then the car screeched to a halt and the whole thing disappeared leaving Katie, Maxine and Frenzy on the hard asphalt looking at the miniature version of Barricade with a human looking covering bleeding the sparkly blue substance that turn dull as it hit the floor. "What's wrong with him?"

Frenzy broke out in a babble of random words that Katie didn't understand. She grew tired of this and now this was the last straw. She smacked up side the head and he stopped only to look at Maxine who looked more startled then anything. "What's he saying?"

"That's when the broke the back windshield it also hurt Barricade. Like getting a cut," Maxine said as Katie looked to Frenzy.

"And you understand him?"

"He's been talking through my CD player for a while now," Maxine said smiling. Frenzy gave a whir of improvement.

"Freaky, so how do we fix him?" Just then her cell phone began to vibrate, Katie looked at her pocket strangely, she had turned it off days ago. She reached into her pocket and grabbed and put it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hello, my name is Optimus Prime. I would like to let you know we're on your trail as we speak. Now, I would like to cut this as short as possible. Give us Barricade and Frenzy and we'll return you both home as soon as possible," The voice said.

"Your kidding me right? Your going to kill him!"

"I didn't say that."

"I'm not stupid, now either you leave us alone or else I'll kill myself," Katie hissed into the phone. "I bet that is the last thing you want to happen." Katie said into the phone. There was a sigh.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you be with him, he's dangerous," Optimus whispered on the other side of the phone.

"No, if he was dangerous he wouldn't be protecting me from you! He's sweet and kind and he hasn't hurt me at all! I don't see how past mistakes can't be excused," Katie said hurt.

"In his case, I don't know if they can."

"You're a monster not a leader, your as bad as Megatron!" Katie yelled. Her patience was wearing thin. The phone line went silent for a moment and then came Optimus's voice.

"Please, this is for your protection--"

"Your not protecting me! First you shot at us, then you chase us down and ram us, there in no protection here! Either you leave us alone or else I have no choice but to get mixed up in this even more…Barricade done a better job then you ever will," Katie said and flipped the phone shut. She crushed it under her foot and running over to Barricade, she shook him a bit. "Barricade, are you okay? We need to get moving they're coming."

Barricade groaned and opened his eyelids to show the red eyes she'd come accustom to. "C'mon, we need to get going."

She looked over to the horizon behind them, nothing but an oncoming motorcyclist then slowly came to a stop when he saw the body of Barricade on the ground. "Do you guys need help?" The elder man asked as he got off his bike and popped the kickstand. "Is he okay?"

Katie smiled, she would hate herself after this. She'd never forgive herself. "Nice bike…" She whispered silently as the guy looked up to meet her gaze. Luckily he didn't notice the switchblade that Katie had slipped from Barricade's pocket being flicked open silently behind her back. "Could I take it for a ride?" Frenzy hid Maxine face behind his chest as Katie drew closer to the man slowly.

"What?" Suddenly a blade lashed out and all you heard was the silent cry of the man gripping the pavement hopelessly.

* * *

Cheryl groaned as Maggie finished explaining what had really went on. "Does my boss now?"

"Sadly, no. He's not allowed to know. All we told him is that you'd be leaving work for a little while and you'd be with us," Maggie said with a sad tone. Cheryl gripped the back of her head pulling on her hair lightly.

"You mean, it's hopeless?"

"We got a report an hour ago that Optimus had contacted Katie to talk but it didn't work out as planned. Sorry, but she isn't dead yet," said Maggie while taking a sip of her water.

Cheryl looked at the table. "Why are you hunting something that isn't hurting her?" asked Cheryl looking up to meet Maggie's gaze.

"He's a Decepticon, believe me you don't want him near you friend at all," Maggie said with a hint of laughter. "I met one of them and I nearly was killed."

"But your fine, aren't you?" Cheryl asked edging something on.

"Yes…"

"Then why hunt something that won't hurt someone it obviously wants to protect?" Cheryl said. Maggie narrowed her eyes in question. "What I'm saying is why hunt something that won't hurt someone?"

"Because he has before," Maggie stated.

"Yes, but we let prisoners out of jail don't we? Why not him if he agrees not to hurt anyone?"

"So you saying that if he surrenders we should let him go?"

"Yes," Cheryl said hopefully.

"No, we can't let that happen."

"Because you don't want it to happen. You can't accept that someone wants to change even if they did some bad things in the past," stated the brunette as she picked up a pencil and a piece of paper and began to draw. "You don't want to open your eyes and see that someone or something, even if doesn't appear right at first wants to try and right his or her wrongs. That's why you want to kill him."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I not going to help you unless you let the robot go free," Cheryl stated looking up from the paper.

"Why? He--"

"Has a choice." Cheryl interrupted. Maggie fell silent and Cheryl stood up. "I've got to get home, I'll pack and I'll be waiting for you at the airport. I'll see you in Washington."

"Why?"

"I thought we were going to the Pentagon, right?" said Cheryl as she opened the door.

"Yes."

"I'll see you there," She said and left. Maggie walked around the table to follow her as well but the piece of paper of the table where Cheryl had sat stopped her. She leaned over it and picked it up as she slowly scanned the scribbled writing that read 'Justice.'

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it. A little more action for yah fans out there. Until next chapter. **


	4. To The Pentagon!

**Hi everyone, sorry the chapter took so damn long. I had off school, got sick and my grandparents came out so yeah, everything is kind of on hold at this point until everything straightens itself out. Anyway, enjoy. **

* * *

Katie felt sick, being stuck in a car and being chased wasn't her strong suit. She missed her home, she missed her annoying door-scratching cat, she missed her lab partner, Cheryl the most. Fourth grade up until last year then the slowly severed apart. Because Cheryl, the sweet women she was had feelings for her, a women that weren't so friendly anymore. Cheryl had loved her more then a friend, as a role model, as a lover. Katie had wished so hard she could make it up to her but that was most likely impossible now.

"Are you okay?" Maxine asked with concern in her eyes. Katie smiled and turned from her seat in the front to the little girl in the back seat behind the cage.

"I'm fine, don't worry…" Katie said as Maxine calmed and fell back next to a sleeping Frenzy, possibly deep in recharge. Katie turned back and looked out the window towards the sky with the full moon…

"_C'mon Cheryl! Let's go run! I'm so full of energy tonight!" Katie said, gushing with happiness. Cheryl looked up from her drawing she was currently working and sighed putting down her pencil and paper and turning the music up slightly to lock out the noise of the opening sliding window. Katie lived on a one level house with an escape window with no screen in it. Katie slipped out and then followed Cheryl, more tired at three in the morning then usual. _

_Katie snuck past her parents window and into the open field like place next to the house with a few flower trees and a tiny kids park. She ran in the moonlight and twirled around and laughed then fell to the ground in the dew covered ground. Katie turned over to find Cheryl standing with a smile, her face slightly hidden in shadows by the street lamp in the distance. "C'mon Cheryl, your acting strange. Just run with me…"_

_Cheryl moved forward slowly, her slim figure swaying from side-to-side in tune with her legs. If men weren't so shallow they'd see that Cheryl, even though she was nowhere near a size zero, was beautiful in her own unique way. She took off running and Katie soon followed catching her and making them both tumble slightly down the hill. They both laughed and when they stopped froze at the current position they were in and soon retreated. _

_They lay there few what seemed like nothing but must of at least been over two hours because of the Hawaiian sun slowly rising in the distance. "We're gonna runaway someday Katie, and I'll come with you. We'll have our lives together and be ourselves no matter what…"_

_Katie looked at the short haired brunette and smiled. "Yeah," She whispered as the sun slowly rose from the horizon showing the far away mountain covered with a blanket of houses. "Cheryl, don't ever leave me…I don't think I'd be the same." _

_Cheryl smiled pulling her short hair behind her ears which shown numerous piercing. "I never will, ever, I promise."_

Katie felt tears sting her eyes, four days, only a hundred or so miles away, a few hours by plane and yet it felt so hopeless. So far away and out of reach. Katie felt a tear roll down her cheek. She wanted to go home. Suddenly, tears fell from her red eyes and down her cheeks staining her shirt and wetting her neck. She broke down not noticing the hologram with a hidden face and a sad frown on his features.

* * *

Cheryl sat in a chair in her apartment that was located in Washington only thirty minutes from the Pentagon. She felt lonely, the apartment was empty, white walls that closed in on her every time she moved. So, to stop that from happening she stopped moving completely, she just sat there, chair propped up against the computer desk they had supplied in the room before she had moved in this morning.

Cheryl yet again sighed, a picture of her long lost friend sitting in her lap. Both of them were so happy then, nothing like this had existed, they had just started their first year of collage together. They shared a room, the smell always consisting of vanilla, spearmint gum, Skittles and sweat. The printer would always made a weird clicking sound when it decided to print, the phone always rung because of stupid prank callers. Foolish weekends when they'd sit around and write, sleep, eat and laugh together.

It was a good feeling when it all started, the countless nights and the hours that passed so quickly there was never enough in one day.

She had lost in all in one moment, in one day they had been moved so far away they could never reach each other again. She felt tears, hot ones burning at her eyes and causing her throat to swell up. A single tear fell onto the picture causing it to soften and wrinkle. "Why…?" It was strangled but it made it out.

Just then a knock on the door caused her chair to fall on all four feet and her to drop the picture of her and Katie to the ground. "Yes? Who is it?"

No answer. Cheryl looked at the gun Maggie had given her, the words 'prime target' rung in her head as her hand slowly gripped around it and she slipped it behind her back as she approached the door. "Who's there?"

"I have your friend, Katie. Please open up," It was a strange, raspy voice she'd never heard before. She clenched the gun harder slipped her steady finger around the trigger, thumb ready on the safety. She opened the door slowly to she a teenager, black and white hair recently dyed and red eyes with another behind him with white hair and bright blue eyes.

She opened the door feeling no threat and looked down at the sleeping form of the Katie she had known from fourth grade now grown. She looked up. "Who are you?" Her voice was too harsh but she didn't care.

"I'm Barricade and this is Frenzy, please let us in." Barricade whispered aware of the others in the hotel that were possibly sleeping. She shook her head. "How can I trust you?"

Barricade smirked a little bit but it held no meaning except for show. "How can you? With the lies they've fed I highly doubt you could." Cheryl corked an eyebrow and looked down at the sleeping Katie again considering whether or not to let them in. Cheryl looked up again and narrowed her eyes around Barricade to see Frenzy with a little boy -- or girl, at this point she couldn't trust her eyes -- in his arms also sleeping.

"Come in," Cheryl said stepping aside letting the four in watching them as she closed the door cautiously. She instantly changed. "You shouldn't be here, they're watching me." Barricade turned towards her, red eyes searching her facial expression for any sign of lying, finding none.

"I know, but at this point I don't care," Barricade said moving some hair from Katie's face that looked so innocent at this point.

"Why? You'll die if they find you."

"I'll die anyway if I don't turn myself in," Barricade said silently still minding their neighbors. Cheryl looked at him strangely, why would he do that? He wanted to stay alive didn't he? The only reason he'd turn himself in is because he was tired of running and dragging Katie and the boy --or girl-- around. "Your doing this for them, aren't you?" Cheryl's voice had soothed itself out. Barricade looked up towards her.

"Yes," Barricade whispered and looked back down at Katie. Cheryl smiled. Barricade's eyes widened and looked back towards the women. "What are you smiling about?"

Cheryl just sat down on the opposite couch and laid down. "Katie told me a long time ago that you can't always judge a person because of his or her past. She said that you needed to look to the future for the answer and hope for the best." Cheryl sighed welcoming back the good memories. "I never understood her until later when it was to late." Barricade looked at the human weird, why had he even caught himself in this?

"She can be confusing at times, can't she?" asked Barricade while looking at Frenzy who was bidding Max a goodbye. Barricade found himself choking up, this was wrong and he knew it. He shouldn't just leave them both here and not explain anything, he knew it would cause Katie some serious pain--or pleasure--without him saying goodbye. Either that or she'd be pissed. "Why did they get you involved?" asked Barricade as he turned to Cheryl. The women looked at him, confusion still clouded her vision but she smiled anyway.

"I don't know, I haven't been in close contact with Katie for a while. About five years or so. I guess they were looking for hints," Cheryl shrugged leaving Barricade on edge. "Is there anyone who I should be watching out for?"

"Not really, I was just thinking of why," Barricade said standing and calling Frenzy over with his hand. Cheryl stood up and blocked the doorway.

"Your leaving?"

"You expected me to stay?" Barricade asked. Cheryl looked at the ground, wiggled her toes a little bit and looked back up again.

"Yes, why would you just leave them here?" asked Cheryl as she gripped the seam on the side of her pants. Barricade looked at her hard, he needed to leave and quick. He could just push her out of the way or simply say he had to hurry but he couldn't find a way to answer that question. Maybe it was his permission to leave, she seemed like the type that needed it. In truth she reminded him of a lot of people and places or things. She was like a dog, possibly a stubborn mule. She looked like the type that needed certain not to set off her temper or get her to kill someone.

"Because it's for their safety," Barricade answered. Frenzy let out a low clicking sound in his throat warning him to get moving, Barricade ignored it. Cheryl fiddled with her pants and then bit her lip and moved out of the way giving him permission to leave. Barricade moved past her with Frenzy behind and opened the door letting the other ex-Decepticon out before him. He spared a glance at the back of Cheryl's head then at the sleeping figure of Katie on the couch, he sighed. _It's for the best._

* * *

His fingers slid over the edge of the cluttered desk and then slipped off the side and smacked against his side. Stopping at the end of the table with microscopes and DNA samples on it he growled at it in anger. "I can't believe this…." He hissed as he circled it again.

Going around one more time he spotted a wallet, brown in color and covered in frays at the edges laying next to the computer, discarded. Picking it up he looked through it, picture, moneys, credit cards and a picture of the girl Barricade was with. Gritting his sharp teeth he flipped to a picture of the owner, a brown haired women with stormy blue eyes with noticeable dark rims around her eyes in a camouflage hat and with a lollipop in her mouth. Behind her there was the girl he was looking for that would link him to Barricade, Katherine or better known as Katie.

Taking the picture out and tucking it into his back pocket of his jeans he slipped on a pair of sunglasses to shield his eyes from the sun. This job was getting difficult.

* * *

Barricade stepped outside into the cold night air of Virginia, the salt from the ocean was still there in the air and the humidity made water appear on his skin. Frenzy looked up at where they thought was Cheryl's apartment room, he made a whirring sound in his throat and his eyes visibly dimmed out. Barricade sighed, he knew it was wrong and he knew it couldn't be helped, either way he still felt guilty. "It's just for now Frenzy, don't worry," Barricade whispered. Frenzy turned with a look that said "I know your lying."

He was lying, not only to Frenzy and Cheryl but to himself as well. He told himself it'd be better this way, that'd he'd be able to live with it and soon forget about the human named Katie. That'd she soon forget him and that she'd forgive him with time and when she finally was six feet under the ground and had returned to whatever place humans went after they deactivated that everything would be fine.

Barricade bit the inside of his cheek, _that _he could live with. But how many years would it be until her heart did give out? How many more years would it take for him to return to the Matrix and finally be away from his brother and stuck up group of do-gooders? Hundreds of years and most likely when Optimus finally died Bumblebee would kill him without a second thought.

By then the world would probably be dead and barren and they'd be forced to leave or repopulate. Frenzy made another whirring sound turning Barricade's attention to the other mech. He looked concerned and out in space, mostly concerned. "I'm sorry," Barricade said as Frenzy gave him his award winning 'cute face.' "Don't look at me like that, you know for a fact that I don't want to do this either but I can't keep her safe forever." Barricade's eyes narrowed as Frenzy made another sound deep in his chest. "No, I'm not giving in. Besides, we better get going before Bumble-butt and Mr. Optimistic show up."

When he turned his eyes set on the few people that were still out at this hour. A few girls in short skirts and heavy makeup stood on a corner flirting with a guy in a suit. A hobo sat in one alley way drinking a bottle of brandy with a brown bag wrapped around it. A few drunk sailors stumbled out of a bar singing 'Mary had a Little Lamb' in a slurred tone. There were two figures talking on the corner closets to the hotel that Cheryl was staying in. Barricade turned, he better find a private place to turn into his alt. mode. Turning he grabbed Frenzy and began walking towards the beach, maybe he could find a private place there.

* * *

Blue eyes flashed from under a Air Force baseball cap visor. "We've got to get the shot now or else we'll never get another chance to do it," Bumblebee whispered to Ironhide as he pulled the sniper case open. Ironhide grunted slightly and stopped the younger Autobot for a moment. "What?"

"Are you sure you want to do this to your own brother, I mean, isn't he your only relative left? Besides, he doesn't work for the Decepticons anymore so why does it matter?" Ironhide whispered making sure not to catch Barricade's attention from such a short distance. Bumblebee hissed at him from gritted teeth.

"Why did you suddenly grow a conscious? I told you, he was never my brother. Whether he's my blood or not he's a Neutralist and if we don't get him now Starscream will," Bumblebee whispered as he pulled out the weapon and clicked it together, bent down and sent the gun in it's stand to keep the barrel up. Setting his sights on Frenzy first he smiled as he clicked off the safety and tightened his grip on the trigger. "Besides, I don't want to be like Optimus." He whispered before pulling the trigger and letting off a sound that would wake up the neighborhood.

* * *

Katie woke up to the sound of a gun going off and finding herself in an apartment, looking around frantically she found that Maxine was awake as well. When footsteps ran next to her she found her long lost friend since fourth grade in boys clothes; a white muscle shirt and a pair of baggy pant held up by a black belt. "Cheryl? What's going on?" Katie demanded.

"I don't know! Barricade and Frenzy dropped you off and then left and no there's gunshots," Cheryl yelled. Maxine let out a screech as she looked out the window looking out over the area. Katie and Cheryl joined her only to see that Barricade and Frenzy were sprawled out with silver glittering liquid splattered over the sidewalk with two figures, looking like the Autobots that Katie had encountered before.

"We have to go! C'mon!" Katie said as she grabbed Maxine and Cheryl by the arm and ran out the door. They bolted down the stairs and everything was a blur until they finally burst out the front doors and looked around. They found Barricade's and Frenzy bodies gone, splatter slightly smeared off in the direction of an alley way and disappeared beside black marks that shown where tires had screeched off. "No! Damn it all!" Katie cursed as she looked back at the two other females that were equally disappointed. "We have to help them!" Katie yelped out, she felt tears stinging her eyes. Cheryl looked around the general area and Katie saw her pinky finger twitch, she smiled. Cheryl was thinking of something.

Katie walked up to her and grabbed her shoulders making the younger women look at her shocked. "Please tell me you have an idea," Katie whispered. Cheryl smiled evilly and shook her head yes then pointed to a car. It wasn't the nicest looking thing on Earth but it would have to do. It was a old TransAm, black in color and had patch holes all over the body. Cheryl wrapped her hand in a shirt with the butt of the knife Katie had received from her robot friend and slammed it against the window making in spider webbed and with one more hit it busted out, no alarm sounded. Cheryl then unlocked the door and crawled under the dash board of the drivers side, breaking open the interior to get to the wires she sparked it and sent the engine rumbling. "How did you do that?" Katie asked as Cheryl got in the driver's seat.

"Remembering that time I went to juvenile hall for joy riding?" asked Cheryl as she shifted the gears and Maxine and Katie got in. Katie nodded as she got into the passenger's seat. Cheryl smirked. "The car wasn't mine." She said as she looked back and backed up and out. Slamming on the gas she roared down the street for the Pentagon.

**Well, review if you want and tell what improvement needs to be made and all that jazz. Anyway, until next time.**


	5. Where Are They?

**Well, here is another update for Running from the Police. I know it was a little confusing for most last time but I guess I'll make it clear now. Besides, I'm coming close to the end of the story and I'm sorry this chapter was so short and stuff so yeah, have fun. **

* * *

Maggie stood out in the parking lot of the Pentagon, she was ready to go home, ready to take a rest from a hard day at work. It was night time, the cold air cutting through her clothes, the moon full and the star visible in the blanket of black called night. Slowly making an approach towards her car she heard the screech of tires and the sound of an old fashioned engine roaring in the darkness. The only light was the street lights and from what she could see nothing was wrong. She started to unlock her car just as a TransAm, black and rusted squealing into the parking lot merely hitting one of the cars in the general area. Maggie felt fear rise inside herself, her stomach churning and her throat beginning to swell up. Was it a Decepticon? It was just like with Frenzy only worse, if it was it would most likely kill her.

It swerved and stopped right in front of her and the door opened to reveal a women in her earlier twenties get out. "Where are they?" asked the women as another that she recognized as Cheryl.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Bumblebee shot Barricade and dragged him off," the women said. "Where are they!" She yelled making Maggie jump.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Katie, yah know the one you've been looking for," Katie huffed. Maggie crinkled her nose and got a determined look in her eyes. "How can I trust this is really you? How do I know your just a hologram?" Maggie yelled back.

Cheryl snorted. "If we were I think you'd be dead by now, why would a Decepticon cover himself now? It's nighttime," Cheryl pointed out. Maggie looked in her direction. "Maggie, please. I know I was a bitch before but right now I think the only thing that Katie is really worried about is Barricade and Frenzy's safety." Cheryl came around the front of the car and stood beside Katie cautiously. "Please, Barricade isn't a bad person and he cared for Katie and Maxine when they were with him. He even put his life on the line as they did for him. If you understand please tell us where he is."

Maggie still had a untrusting look on her face but had calmed realizing that they were human and not some trick. "They would probably be heading for the Hoover Dam, they made base there after the Cube was destroyed." Maggie sighed a little as Cheryl nodded and shooed Katie to the car. She also headed around the hood and got into the drivers seat. Maggie came forward. "I want to come with you."

"What?" Katie asked surprised.

"I know how to get around them, please," Maggie said grabbing for the door handle. She looked in the tiny backseat to see a girl, most likely Maxine, there. Katie looked over to Cheryl and of course Cheryl said nothing but ready the gear. "Please, let me come. Besides, I can get you inside."

"But you'll get in trouble won't you?" asked Cheryl. Maggie nodded, she had already considered that. She knew she would probably end up in jail or get killed, she had handled with that before. But this was different. Maggie seen this to, she wasn't working with the Autobots this time, she wasn't helping her country but she was betraying them. She looked Katie in the eyes and found that she was worried, fueled by hatred and need to make her friend free from being hunted. "I know I will but I don't care. I get the point now and what Bumblebee did was wrong, I want to help no matter what," Maggie answered wearily.

Katie then pushed opened the door making it creaked and stood before Maggie, he gaze was heated, eating away at her soul from the inside out. Katie then smiled a very sick smile, it wasn't happy nor mean, it wasn't a smirk or meant to be teasing but it was sick. Filled with things not even Maggie couldn't place, not even Cheryl could piece together. But it was sick, not twisted or evil. Sick. Sickly in love, misunderstood and confused. Katie then turned and popped the passenger side seat up and slide it forward. "Get in," Was all she said before Maggie climbed in and they were off.

* * *

"Bumblebee, what you did was wrong! You worked against my orders and nearly killed him. We are not playing on making this war worse but we're the ones trying to make it better," Optimus said with anger hid in his calm voice. Bumblebee sat there on a chair behind a table, hiding his angry face and his tears. He couldn't stand being yelled at, he couldn't handle being put down by someone when all he tried to do was make it better. "Bumblebee, I have no choice. You'll be put in a cell for four months unable to go outside and communicate with others."

Bumblebee's head snapped up. "What?" He yelled. "But Optimus, please reconsider this! I was trying to make this better, it meant nothing to anyone else except the enemy!" Optimus looked back at him with a look that made Bumblebee fall back into his chair. Bumblebee gulped, he hated being stuck in his human form, it was useless. Optimus, of all people, the one he loved the most was banishing him to four months of servitude.

Optimus sighed and walked around the table and set a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder which the younger Autobot quickly shrugged off. "Bumblebee, you must learn to follow my orders. Barricade has cut connections from the Decepticons for nearly a year and not even I knew this until yesterday," said Optimus. He felt the younger tense below him. "I was going to call off the hunt and let him be free."

Bumblebee then shot a look at him. "It's not right, he doesn't deserve to live! He's one of them and he's just as guilty as the rest of them!" Bumblebee yelled as he scooted away from Optimus. He heard a sob come from the blonde. "He left me…"

Optimus smiled at a memory of himself having the same exact feelings for his brother until he realized that it was really the Cubes fault for his change. "I won't change my mind Bumblebee, I can't. You must learn to follow my orders even if you disagree with them. Ratchet will escort you there." With that he left closing the door behind him. Bumblebee growled under his breath, grabbed the end on the table and threw it upwards making it fly and hit the wall. The blonde huffed for breath threw his vents and closed his fist tightly. He wouldn't give up that easily.

* * *

**Well, thanks for waiting and reading. Review if you please, tell me what you think. Okay, until next time. **

* * *


	6. What Do You Mean Dead!

**Okay, just to let you know and for the people who have seen this before I made a terrible mistake on the whole 'pentagon being in Virignia' thing. God, I was stupid. Anyway, I fixed it and hope you guys didn't really care for the tiny little mistake that much but hey, I noticed and it borthered me...deeply. Anyway, enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

Bumblebee felt sick to his stomach, he needed recharge, was too weak to move that well and everyone else was gone besides the two people he had helped in capturing but had gotten in trouble for: Barricade and Frenzy. He could kill them now, he could easily bend the bars, go over there with a pole or large object and bash both of their brains in but--sadly that wasn't going to happen. He was cuffed with cuffs Ratchet himself had made and Bumblebee could not, under any circumstances break. He pressed his forehead to the bars and huffed out a heavy sigh. He looked at the black haired limp body, one arm completely unmasked to it's someone original form just lying there. "Hey! Hey, Decepti-scum! Get up!" The body of Barricade moved. Bumblebee growled yet again. "Yeah, you! Get up!" The body moved again and then lifted itself, hologram flickering on and off from lack of energy.

"What--Where--?" He mumbled as he stood and stumbled from weak knees. Bumblebee laughed at the look of his weak brother.

"Kinda tired? Good, now, your in jail and as soon as I get out of here your dead and so is your little body," Bumblebee said with an evil smirk. "No matter what Optimus says." Barricade chuckled weakly and gripped one hand around the bars to hold himself up. "What are you laughing about!?"

Barricade barked in weak laughter, his chest heaving slightly for air to make a sound. "Don't you get it?" His voice wavering slightly because the ability to speak English was going quickly, his hologram flickered off again and then retained some sort of shape. Bumblebee growled. "I'm not a Decepticon, the only one I know off alive is Starscream and he's long gone, you should have seen him run. He was scared shitless," Barricade shook his head. "I'm not an Autobot and you can't kill me. Last I checked all Neutralists were under your wonderful boyfriends protection."

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"But you want him to be," Barricade smirked. "Face it, you love him...You want him to love you but he doesn't care--"

"Shut up!" Bumblebee kicked one of the bars and made it ring loudly, it vibrated violently. Barricade smiled.

"Did I hit a nerve?" No answer. "Are you angry at you big brother?" Still nothing. "Are you ashamed of me?" Still nothing, Bumblebee turned around. "What? Are you angry because dad didn't love us and sent to that damned orphanage? Are you angry I left you all alone?"

"I don't even remember!"

"Yes you do, you just won't admit it," Barricade growled. Everything fell silent, the only sound was a soft humming of a nearby computer tower. Barricade looked over himself to see the injuries patched up and stitched, everything fixed, his shoes and belt missing along with his communicator. "So, why Optimus?" It was a question that caught Bumblebee off guard.

"Why would you care?" Bumblebee sounded like a hurt kid with a bad temper, Barricade smiled. He hadn't changed much.

"Because I'm your older brother and I've neglected you and broke my promise to dad to keep you safe for all these years," Barricade confessed. Bumblebee looked over his shoulder hopefully. "Plus your still a virgin and I don't want you sleeping around with some old guy like him." Bumblebee blushed and jumped back around.

"I'm not a virgin!" He mused. Barricade smirked.

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are..."

"No I'm not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not," Bumblebee said, "Invitee squared!" Barricade kicked the floor cursing. Bumblebee smiled. "We haven't done that in...years."

"I know, never got a chance to, remember? I would've got shot on sight, why try?"

"'Cause I thought you cared," Bumblebee said sadly.

"I did care, just I was...tied up and kind of tortured and crap to keep my mouth shut," said Barricade guiltily, "Plus, with you on the other side it kind of made it worse. They thought I would hunt for you and run when I got the chance, thought I'd fess up and tell you guys everything and shit like that. It never happened." Barricade shrugged then looked over to Frenzy who was still asleep on a tiny mattress in the corner in a blanket.

"Oh," Bumblebee breathed out. "So you really did want to look for me?"

"Yeah, when I heard you got captured by Megatron and was going to be executed after they got info on the Cube--I wanted to kill them and get you out of there but I had to get close enough to get Optimus--" He stopped suddenly and looked into Bumblebee's blue eyes which had widened like dinner plates.

"You gave him the directions. The way to get past security and everything, where the cube was and how to escape," Bumblebee slowly realized everything. "That means you were a double agent and you--were on my side."

"Bingo Banjo, you finally figured out the master plan," Barricade said with a huge grin. "So Bumblebutt, what now? Yah know since I've proven you wrong in almost everything I guess I got nothing better to say."

"I'm sorry," Bumblebee blurted out.

"Here we go again, for the last time stop saying sorry. I don't like it," Barricade warned. Bumblebee looked at the ground and pulled a little on his handcuffs.

"No, really. I'm sorry, really sorry, dead serious!" Bumblebee said. "So I guess I gotta apologize for shooting you?"

"Nah, you just dislocated my left shoulder and nearly killed me," said Barricade, tone dripping with sarcasm. "No need at all." Bumblebee smiled and Barricade smiled back. "Your welcome."

"Yeah, thanks," Bumblebee said. Just then as the silence was about to take over again something slammed on the door making a dent in it. "Uh-oh." Another bang and two more dents then the door flew open to reveal a tall, skinny black haired male with muscular, black from head to toe, chains and pierced everywhere and biker boots.

"Starscream!" Barricade hissed, eyes flashing deep crimson.

"You called?" With a deep chuckle the lights went out.

--0--

Maggie, Maxine, Cheryl and Katie stopped running when the alarm started whirring, echoing off the walls and all over the place. Maxine covered her ears and everyone looked around frantically. "Maggie, what's going on?" Katie demanded desperately.

"I don't know," she whispered. "Someone must of broke in after we came through security."

"Do you think Barricade and Frenzy are okay?" Cheryl piped up. Maggie shook her head. "Again, I don't know."

Katie growled with clenched teeth. "Where are they keeping them both? We gotta find them, I have a feeling it's got something to do with that jet," she said. Maggie's eyes widened and she looked down the hall over her shoulder. "Starscream, right? He's angry, isn't he?"

"More like pissed, Optimus and him have had a few bad run ins before and they don't get along to well," Maggie explained. She looked at the navigation map on the wall with arrows pointing in different directions. "This way," Maggie took off running and everyone followed. After a few left turns and one right and through a busted down door they skidded into a room to see a few broken bars and a bloody blond body in the middle of the floor, Barricade and Frenzy were nowhere to be found.

Maxine ran up to the body which they all recognized as Bumblebee, the youngest Autobot responsible for Barricade first shoulder shot and unexplained capture. Cheryl ran over and slid onto her knees and rolled him over to face her. "I think he's still alive," she noted. She lifted his head and followed normal medical procedures she knew and check the vitals, it wasn't working. She shook his shoulders and his eyes fluttered open. "Are you okay?"

"I think he broke my arms," he whispered. Cheryl flinched and shivered.

"Do you know anyone that can help us?" She asked looking over to Maggie and Katie who looked just as clueless.

"Communicator is on the desk," his eyes closed and then opened rapidly again and widened. "Behind you!" He instantly moved so fluidly that Cheryl nor anyone else in the room could blink before a giant jail bar drilled itself into the cement where Cheryl and Bumblebee just were.

"I missed..." a voice came. "Maybe you should stay still, it'll go by faster," it came like an echo from the rafters, there was no way for them to locate him without getting hurt. Bumblebee leaned up against Cheryl's shoulder for help to stay awake, he'd been badly hurt and was probably on the verge of passing out. Katie clenched her teeth even more and saw Maggie trying to shield Maxine.

"Bumblebee! You got an arms room?" Katie asked. Bumblebee nodded weakly and moved his head into the direction of where it was then rested against Cheryl once again. "Now how am I supposed to get there?" she whispered.

"You won't be able to," a voice came in as if he had heard her. Just then a another pole shot out from the ceiling and before Katie could move took her arm and nailed her to the floor, Katie screamed in agony. Maggie gulped and looked down at Maxine.

"I have to go to the arms room, can you find a hiding place? Can you stay hidden?" Maggie said to the girl. Maxine nodded and slipped into the bars where they were bent and out of place leaving Maggie alone and to run for the arms room. Taking off her heels she set them down quietly and then inhaling quickly. She took off only to hear a gun cock and begin firing, cement flew behind her heels and the sound of every bullet rung throughout the room. She wasn't going to make it.

Cheryl noticed this. "Bumblebee what now?" asked Cheryl looking over to her empty shoulder. "What?" She looked around to find the first bar launched gone and Bumblebee running over spinning the bar over his head. Maggie ducked into the door frame just as Bumblebee jumped in front of the oncoming fire.

--0--

Everything slowed down, ever bullet visible, every wave in the air he could see. Swinging the bar over his head one last time he dodged one, two, three, hundreds more then that. The bar dented and banged causing Bumblebee to loose more focus then usual. Just then the bullets stopped coming and everything went silent. Something was behind him and it wasn't Maggie, she'd been gone a while back. She knew what it was like, to be in a battle but this was different.

"You missed one," one more shot rung off and he couldn't blocked this one. Bumblebee fell to the floor, his visibility was going out, everything was shutting down. Starscream had shot his spark, his heart. _Emergency! All Systems Failing! Shutting Down... _Everything went black.

--0--

Maggie ran down the hall faster, the last shot had been shot followed by silence. She smacked against the opposing wall as she turned causing her shoulder to pinch. She yelped a little and then kept moving. "Okay, okay. Arms room, where are you?" she whispered as she ran down the hall. Around yet another corner came a door with the title 'Armory.' Good enough. She opened just as a scream echoed out from behind her.

--0--

Katie rolled over in pain as Starscream pulled the giant black rode out of her arm, she was crying and gripping her now bleeding arm. Starscream smirked at the sight and picked her up by her hair and held her up so she stayed on her knees facing her friend, Cheryl. "Like the view? I'm sure you'll end up just like her," he said as dropped the pole and gripped her one shoulder and began to pull. Cheryl got this determined look on her face, something resembling a messed up snarl. Her teeth showing and her eyes growing dark. Starscream smiled and Cheryl's eyes widened.

__

"It won't hurt for long baby, don't worry..."

Cheryl curled into a ball in a corner crying as the giant man advanced on her, his white teeth shining in the dim lit room, sunglasses reflecting what little light came in through the heavy, torn curtains. "I'll take good care of you..."

Cheryl's teeth clenched, her fists curling into tight balls until her knuckles shown white. "Bastard!" She ran off into his direction which made him pause from being surprised. Only a few feet away she jumped and knocked him to the ground and bit into the skin of his neck. He had dropped Katie, which was more then she had planned but now what? Biting harder she earned a pained gasp from him as she bit into circuitry and tasted oil or something of the same matter in her mouth. Just as she bit into his neck even more she felt something puncture her abdomen, she felt something warm and sticky, something that was coming from her. She drew back just for a moment. "Katie, run!" And then bit in a different spot even harder then before, pain being her source of energy.

Katie got up and ran away for a moment just but turned around to see the robot that should have been stronger the her struggling against Cheryl to get up and away from her. Then another metal like object came out her back and Cheryl tensed even more, not letting go. She saw Cheryl grab a hold of his shoulders to keep her in place and straddle him to keep him down, the same silver substance was falling from her mouth. Katie realized what she was doing, she was stalling until Maggie got back but she would most likely be dead by the time she did. "Cheryl! Get off! Get off now!" Katie screamed, she wanted to advance but respected what Cheryl had said. "Get off damn you! Get off!" Again the knife went through Cheryl's body and you heard her gasp in pain but held on tight. She rose away to bit into his skin again and she could see that her nails had dug nice scratch marks down his face.

"Cheryl...Get off!!" Just then something grabbed her, it was Barricade and he was taking her away. "Barricade?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you here?" Katie asked eyes flashing to where Cheryl and Starscream were. She felt his hands touch her shoulders just as she jerked toward where Cheryl was. "What are you doing here? Help her!" Barricade flashed his eyes in Cheryl's direction but then back to Katie, "No...No! Barricade, you need to save her!"

"I can't," Barricade gripped her tighter and pulled her toward the door Maggie had went through. "We need to get you out of here."

"Save her or I'm not coming," Katie said stubbornly. Barricade's lips became a thin line and he looked her in the eyes. He then looked in the direction of where they were and then back at Katie.

"Fine." Barricade took off toward where Cheryl and Starscream were only to stop. Katie looked in his direction and gasped as Starscream tossed Cheryl like she was some kind of toy across the room and into the wall where it cracked like spider web and blood splattered everywhere.

Katie choked and then screamed feeling tears stinging her eyes. She fell to the floor to her knees and put her forehead to the ground. Barricade growled and shot a look over to the now very flustered and battered Starscream who was currently bleeding oil from his neck. Starscream got to his feet only to be knocked back down and against the wall by Barricade. "How could you?"

"Easily," Starscream spit out, getting back up to his feet. "That human wouldn't get off, she was a useless coward and didn't deserve to live."

"And you do?" came a voice cracked with pain and hatred. Barricade and Starscream looked in the direction where Maggie, now covered in guns and shell holsters was next to Katie who was standing looking as pissed and as angry as Barricade had ever seen her. "Barricade," Katie choked. "Kill him..."

Barricade smirked and turned around cracking his knuckles only to kicked in the face and made fly across the room. He skidded across the floor and slammed into the wall. He groaned in pain and rubbed the back of his head and tossed off any plaster that had fallen on him. Barricade didn't even move before he was picked up and tossed yet again only to hit the ceiling and stay there due to Starscream holding him there. "You think you can kill me? You've got to be kidding me!" He threw Barricade down. It only took a split second for Barricade to make contact with the ground causing him to make tremors to go out and shake the floor causing it to crack and break in two.

Barricade slowly crawled up out of the imprint in the ground where his body made impact and shook himself making dust go everywhere. "Barricade!" He looked over to the two shocked female humans only a few feet away from him. "Are you okay?" Katie asked looking over to Maggie then to Barricade.

Barricade smiled. "Yeah, never been better," Barricade said just as he fell over onto his side and groaned in pain. "Where did he go?"

"I don't know, he disappeared," Katie said quickly.

"Chickenshit." Barricade then groaned as he picked himself up and stood on two feet, stumbling slightly as he moved toward Katie and Maggie. "Where's Maxine?"

"She's in the cell over there where Frenzy is, he hasn't woke up," Katie said before running over to the bloody pulp of which Barricade guessed was Cheryl. Katie was still choked up and Barricade couldn't help but feel respectful for the female. He hadn't known her the way Katie had, only a few hours ago had they actually had a conversation and now she was dead.

Katie drew Cheryl's lifeless, unmoving figure up onto her lap. Katie removed some hair from Cheryl's face and saw that her eyes had been closed the whole time, like she had expected it to happen.

__

"I'll protect you no matter what..."

Katie choked and put her forehead to Cheryl's only to feel the sticky feeling of blood, hair and sweat. She felt tears fall down her face and onto Cheryl's. Katie closed her eyes.

__

She felt the choking feeling coming up from her stomach as the boy, the one that had ambush her grab tighter onto her neck. He had found her blind spot and there was no one that was going to the help her. She saw the people that had helped, the circle group around her and the boy. She fell to the grassy ground gasping for breath and closed her eyes. Just then the choking feeling, the figure of the boy on her back and the sounds of everyone cheering the boy on were gone.

She heard grunting and the huffs and puffs of someone else. "Hey, you okay?" A hand lay on her back. Katie looked up to meet blue eyes and brown hair, pink lips and red heated cheeks. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Katie answered.

"I'm Cheryl," she said helping her up, the circle was gone and the boy that had been choking her was just now waking up. What had happened?

"What did you do?"

"I pulled from your back and punched him in the face," she answered calmly. She looked behind her just as the boy was starting to run away. "Wait a minute, I gotta get this guy. See you in class," she said just before turning around and zooming off in the direction of the boy that had tried to choke her.

Katie opened her eyes and noticed the over looming shadow above her, she instantly turned around to meet tall, dark, and gloomy himself. "Now it's your turn," Starscream whispered. She peeked behind him and saw that Maggie had been beat down and Barricade was pinned to the wall by two rather large spikes. She looked back at his face which held bullet holes and scratches, Maggie must've fought back and Barricade must have got a good piece of him too since his left arm had been ripped open and nearly torn off.

"You don't stop do you?" Katie whispered. Starscream corked an eyebrow. "Why are you exactly like him? Why are you like Megatron?!" Katie screamed. Starscream's eyes narrowed and he growled as he picked her up by the neck, the choking feeling returning.

"Are you not afraid to die?" Starscream asked as he squeezed harder. Katie's eyes softened a bit but narrowed all the same, her hands wrapped tightly around his wrist to try to get him off and away from her. Katie's eyesight was wavering and going red.

"No, because I know you'll end up just like me if you do," said Katie as he squeezed tighter making it hard to talk.

"How can you be so sure?" Starscream's anger was growing and fast. Why was this human getting to him so easily?

Katie smiled and held up the communicator that had been on the desk like Bumblebee had instructed. "Because they're on their way here..." she whispered. He squeezed even tighter and she let out a strangled gasp.

"I'll crush your skull!" Starscream said digging his fingers into her skin. He smiled as her eyes rolled back into her head and her head dropped back as her grip tightened on his wrist then loosened little by little. He let out a soft chuckle as her only hand dropped to her side.

He let out a sigh to let some of his out and loosened his grip on her neck. He brought her to his face and inspected her closely, she was beautiful, he had to give her that at least. Why would Barricade, one of the strongest fighters he knows choose such a weak thing for a companion. Ugh, he was as soft as Optimus at times and even worse the Bumblebee. It made him sick. He narrowed his eyes at her, he hated her so much it wasn't even funny that even her being dead wasn't good enough. Just then she stirred back to life and in one swift movement a hunters knife was sticking in and out of his wrist causing him to drop her.

Katie gasped for breath and ran off toward where Barricade was. Quickly grabbing a gun and Barricade by the shoulder she began to move behind a pillar, as soon as Barricade was out of sight she grabbed an unconscious Maggie and hid her as well. She heard distant cries from a cell where Maxine and Frenzy where and hoped that she and Frenzy were okay.

She peeked around the corner of the pillar she was hiding behind and looked at where Starscream was struggling to get the knife that was wedged in between the joint of his wrist out. She leveled the gun and shot off one, it hit his shoulder next to his neck causing him to curse and turn around. Why didn't he just turn into his alt. mode? Why not just squish her? Katie then ducked past the desk and snuck right behind him going over to where Bumblebee was. He was only a few feet away, only a few steps and yet so far.

Just then someone picked her up from behind. "Found you," Starscream growled. She heard someone stir in their unpleasant sleep and then get to there feet, she didn't know who but she hoped they would hurry.

"Hey, Starscream. Pick on someone your own size!" Bumblebee yelled tiredly. Starscream looked in his direction and smiled then looked back at Katie.

"You think he's going to save you? Do you think anyone will?" Starscream asked. Katie smirked. "What are you smirking about?"

"This," she held up the gun to his face. His eyes widened. "Sweet dreams," she said before blowing a bullet into his brain making a giant hole in one side and out the other of his head. She could see the silver splatter on the wall behind them. She caught herself when Starscream dropped her. "He's not dead?" He felt to the floor and twitched, a whirring sound slowly went to a sudden stop, his eyes that glow red were now dark black and were left open.

"He won't be dead for another fifteen hours at most," Bumblebee said picking her up from the ground.

"So your like cockroaches?" Katie asked and watched as Bumblebee gave this insulted look. She smiled despite everything that had happened. "Sorry, that was mean," she admitted. She felt sick and cold just as the realization of the whole thing came back to her. Cheryl was dead, gone, never to return the next day smiling and cheery to drink 32. oz. Slurrpees and make jokes. Her smile faded.

"Hey, I'm sorry about your friend," Bumblebee said, his eyes dimmed a bit and he had this confused look on his face. "I don't know how to say this in English but...she was brave and even if she is dead she'll be remembered, forever," he said kind of looking her in the face.

Katie choked a laugh and looked up at him. "Is that your way of doing a funeral service?" she asked. Bumblebee gave a weak smile just as the door that had been supposedly locked from the beginning of the fight was busted down to reveal the black haired guy, Ironhide, from the fight in the meadow and everyone else. "Your late!"

"Yeah Ironhide, you totally missed all the action!" Bumblebee yelled. He ran over to where his comrades were to leave Katie alone. She walked over to where Barricade was and shook him a little bit. "Are you alive?"

"Sadly, yes," Barricade groaned out. "Are they here?"

"Yeah, everyone's fine except well, yeah," Katie let out. Barricade kind of smiled and pulled her into a hug and with a tight squeeze let go. He kissed Katie on the cheek and smiled.

"No sad faces, okay? We better help the others that are still here, besides, she did it to protect you," Barricade said looking Katie right in the face. "You should be happy, she was brave and even the though she isn't here now, she doesn't regret it," Barricade kissed Katie again on the lips lightly. "C'mon, help me up." Katie smiled and pulled on his arm. As soon as he got to his feet she wrapped his one arm over her shoulder and her arm around his waist for support.

"How are we going to explain this?" Katie asked as she began to walk forward with him. Barricade smiled.

"I don't know," he said as they advanced towards the others.

* * *

**That's all for now, thanks for reading.**


	7. The Unfortunate Ending & The Happy Start

**Well, I'm sorry the last chapter took so long to get out, it was a real pain in the butt to get done and my imagination wasn't working like normal at all so it didn't work out as planned. But, this one is almost the end so I'm sorry that this story was so short to say the least. Anyway, it's been a joy. **

* * *

The funeral service was quick for Cheryl or that's what Katie thought. Her parents, not wanting to show up because their daughter turned out to be some kind of dyke, hadn't even looked in a different direction from the normal daily life. Barricade, being the alien he was had showed respect by showing up with his brother, Bumblebee who was no longer trying to kill him. Ironhide, the big tough guy he was hadn't shown up at the actually sight but rather decided to sit on the street. Optimus stood behind Katie and like most he was afraid to approach the emotional female.

It was a bright day, exactly the opposite of what it should have been. Maxine was leaning up against Katie's side, holding her hand tightly for comfort. Katie hadn't cried because that's the last thing Cheryl would have wanted at her funeral that had come much to soon, Maxine had sniffled, shed a few tears and now everyone, including Barricade, Frenzy, Bumblebee, Optimus all stood in silence.

Bumblebee peeked at Optimus out of the corner of his eye. Optimus was still angry for nearly killing his brother without his orders but had eased up somewhat after he helped defeat and kill Starscream for good. Taking his hand on the pocket of his pants Bumblebee reached over and grabbed Optimus's. Optimus's eyes widened and he looked at Bumblebee who was now blushing. Bumblebee mouthed sorry and then looked back at the tombstone.

Barricade looked at Katie and almost felt sorry for her. She'd lost a life long friend like he and most of the ones present had but this was different. He didn't know where he's friend dead body was, he couldn't go visit and relive the whole thing over and over, he couldn't look at a memorial of someone he'd once loved and mourn. He felt terribly sorry. He knew, deep down if he hadn't of chased her or anything that she wouldn't be here right now, she'd be at home or at work doing what she normally did. Her life.

Katie sighed heavily staring at the newly polished gravestone that had recently been set in the ground. Cheryl Barrenberg: To good to leave. Short, simple and to the point. She shouldn't have left, she shouldn't have sacrificed herself for her.

Katie couldn't help but feel somewhat happy about the whole affair. To look at it as a bad thing is something Cheryl wouldn't have done. It was a part of all beings lives, even aliens so why was she so sad? Because she never got to say sorry for abandoning Cheryl and leaving her loving her for years. If Barricade never interfered with her life Cheryl wouldn't have died and Katie should have killed him too. But again, she thought of Cheryl and her too forgiving ways. She probably would've said thanks for reuniting them at last after so many years instead of cursing him.

She felt a hand lay itself lightly on her shoulder and startled she looked over her shoulder to see Barricade, face soft and sad. He shouldn't have cared, he hadn't known her long and he hadn't of cared considering his used-to-be-status. "It's going to rain," he stated looking briefly at the dark sky above. Just as he finished his sentence a droplet hit Katie's cheek and rolled down her face.

"I know," Katie said. "Cheryl loved the rain."

Barricade blinked at her sentence and looked at the name now engraved in the stone in front of him. How could someone love something so--dull? Katie looked away from him and Barricade looked at the side of her head in wonder. He never would understand humans, not in the least bit. From what Katie had said Cheryl had loved as a mate but Katie hadn't loved in that way in return thus separating them for years. But why, all of a sudden, even in the face of death itself had Cheryl cared for Katie like Katie hadn't cared for her? Why had she loved her enough to die?

Optimus must have noticed the moment and started to leave, Bumblebee soon following as they disappeared into the shadow of the oak trees that surrounded the area. "Katie, do you love her?" Barricade asked.

"I do," she answered. Barricade's heart sunk. "But differently. I hate her for leaving me but I love her for protecting me," Katie sighed heavily. "It's...difficult."

"Your difficult," Barricade joked. Katie smiled and looked at him, he could see the laughter on her face but her eyes were different, still saddened, still lost. "Katie, I know she's gone but look, I'm still here. I can, help, I think," Barricade reassured. Katie corked an eyebrow. "I guess what I'm trying to say is...I care for you and want to protect you."

"What are you trying to say Barricade?" Katie asked, her eyes set on his. Maxine peeked around Katie's waist with a smile. "Are you saying your willing to stay with me?" Katie edged on. Barricade's human form blushed.

"I--I didn't say that!"

"You sure did," Katie said happily.

Barricade snorted. "And how is that?"

Katie smiled a smile so clear from any sadness it made Barricade's spark flicker in surprise. She leaned over on her tip-toes and pecked him on the cheek still smiling. Barricade's eyes widened and smiled like a boy that had gotten kissed by his crush in first grade. Katie giggled and lead Maxine away from Barricade. "So, where is Frenzy?"

"What?" Barricade snapped back to reality still blushing.

"Where is Frenzy? How is he recovering?" Katie asked again still smiling at the alien robots human like actions. Barricade caught up to her as she slowly made her way through the rain to the oak trees on the far side of the cemetery.

"He's fine, I think. God knows what Ratchet might be doing," Barricade grimaced and shivered as he rubbed his arm to help secure himself. Katie laughed.

"He's a great doctor, I don't see why you don't like him," said Katie as they headed through the small opening in the black iron gates.

"I like him I just don't prefer his methods, that's what," Barricade said in a matter-o-factly manner. "Katie, I would like to accompany you for a few more years before returning to--"

"Running for you life," Katie finished. Barricade narrowed his red eyes at her a little and then got over it. She was in a sad, playful, and somewhat mixed up mood that Barricade didn't understand. "Okay, admit one thing."

"And that is?" Barricade asked cautiously.

"You like me," Katie said smiling and she put Maxine in the front passenger seat of Ironhide's alt. mode and then closing the door. Katie smiled sweetly and it made Barricade's heart melt a little, all he could do was answer.

"Why should I admit to that?" Barricade asked quickly as if he was embarrassed. Katie smiled again and Barricade's eyes widened. "If you trying to get information out of me it's not going to work!" He exclaimed pointing at her with his index finger.

"Fine, then at least admit you like me, at least a little," Katie pleaded.

"I do, as friends," Barricade said almost out of range for her hearing.

"What?"

"I like you..." Barricade a little louder. It was working.

Katie leaned a little closer cupping her hand around her ear to pretend to hear better. "What?"

"I like you," Barricade snipped in her direction.

"I'm sorry I'm having a hard time hearing--"

"I love--!!" Barricade stopped. "you..."

Katie smiled evilly, she had gotten what she wanted and moved a little closer to him. "Now that's what I wanted to hear," Katie said and she lifted herself to meet his gaze and then pulled into him into a passionate lip lock.

"Ooooohhhhh, look at the love birds!" Bumblebee teased before a camera snapped and light flashed. Barricade glared in his direction.

"Bumblebee!!"

* * *

**I wanted it to end on a good note somewhat, but hey I tried to make it funny. So this is the end...or is it? We'll find out sooner or later. Thanks for reading!**


	8. One Year Later

**Hey guys, this is a little after preview of whats going on in Barricade's and Katie's relationship. I made this after so many wanted to see where the relationship would go and so I wrote it. I hope you guys enjoy it and leave a review if you'd like. **

* * *

_1 Year Later_

* * *

It was a sunny day in California, the normal weather on the months of summer. Along with warmness comes humidity and lots of sweat and this is one thing Barricade could not handle. His head from the angle Katie was looking at it from looked like a messy, sweaty bunch of black hair with newly white dyed tips. "How can you handle this weather?"

Katie snorted. "I can't, it's horrible really," Katie said puffing out some air. "Where's Maxine?"

"I don't know, she went out with Frenzy," Barricade said, face still pressed into the ice pack. Katie narrowed her eyes at his head. How could he just instantly trust someone with a ten year old? What if they got hurt? What if something happened to them?

Katie just shook her head, she knew that wouldn't happen no matter what. Frenzy would protect Maxine with his life just like Barricade would with her. God, they had grown close in only a year.

Yep, it had been a year since their first meeting, the run in with Starscream, the horrible accident with Cheryl. After the funeral Barricade had found Katie and Maxine a place to live in the outskirts of San Francisco where they were 'safe' if anything happened. She and Maxine had accepted the fact that staying close to the remaining Autobots and Decepticons would be dangerous, they knew it would threaten their life's everyday and they had grown to like it.

Optimus and the rest of the Autobots had welcomed them with open arms, they were good close friend thanks to Optimus who had the manner of dropping by unexpectedly. Bumblebee on the other hand had been cautious at first but now he randomly burst through the windows, doors, doggy doors--pretty much, locking the door was hopeless. Ironhide barely blinked in their direction but he promised to keep them safe. Ratchet--was a doctor, he was all over being well and happy.

Katie enjoyed her new life especially after she and Barricade agreed to take over Maxine's care after they found out that the parents she was living with weren't fit and didn't pay much attention to her. So, she had a kid, a house, some interesting friends, and…what else? She had her job but she didn't really enjoy that like she did before Cheryl died. She looked over to Barricade. No, not really. Their relationship had been nothing more then friends for the longest time and even now they never looked at each with the thought or even the slightest idea of being more then just that. He was an alien for Gods sake, how could she even think of that?

Barricade looked up from his ice pack where a red mark was firmly printed where the ice pack had been, water dripping down his well shaped face, over his chin which was dotted with five-o-clock shadow, down his neck and into his shirt….Katie instantly looked away. What's was she thinking?

"Katie?" Barricade's voice came.

"Yes?" Katie answered, not looking at him.

"Do you like anyone, yah know, like…sexually?" Barricade asked only to see Katie's face go slack and her eyes widen as she turned toward him. He got the picture, bad question. "Sorry, never mind."

Katie's eyes narrowed, not dangerously but thoughtfully and Barricade saw this. He had come accustom to her facial expressions and knew almost all of them and what they meant. But, he couldn't help but ask. Was she with someone else? God that made him jealous. He thought of when he was tricked into revealing the truth about his feelings toward Katie at the funeral only a year ago. But, he hadn't really taken any steps into proving it.

"Is he handsome?"

"Barricade!" Katie snapped. Barricade instantly flinched backwards. Katie put a hand to her forehead. "Yes, he's very handsome," Katie said smiling. Barricade's felt a pang of jealousy run through his body.

"Well, what does he act like?"

Katie grin and looked over to him, she was trying to make him jealous…and it was working. "Well…he's kind, playful, jokes a lot," Katie paused. "He's classy in a modern sort of way and he cares about how I feel."

Right now Barricade was listing off everything she was saying as something he wasn't. Sure, he cared for her feelings, he loved to simply make her smile, to see that beautiful glint in her eyes when she was up to something, to get as close as possible to her, the smell on her, the way her hair shined in the sun. Every thing simply drove him crazy and made him stay awake at night thinking about how much he wished he could run his fingers through her hair then tug her head back to reveal the smooth skin of her neck to his hungry mouth. Yeah, because that doesn't freaky at all, Barricade thought grimacing.

"He's very mysterious and keeps a lot of things from me that keeps me guessing. He is very sexy with the way his eyes look at me when he thinking about what we could do together, the way he dresses in those tight jeans and combat boots just make me shiver, and his muscles--" Katie licked her lips which made Barricade's systems jump in excitement but also made him boil with jealousy. "--their perfect in every way but he's not to bulky where it's disgusting. I mean, the very way he moves makes you wonder how you can run your fingers over his body."

Barricade closed his eyes picturing Katie, hair tousled and spread around her like an array of gold lying beneath him as he played with her in his hands, her legs spread and hooked behind his knees. He saw her nails digging into his skin of his back causing it to turn red and every now and then bleed as she dragged them down over his shoulders and down his arms. Barricade shivered but not visibly, his inner workings were moving again, switching around to get ready for the normal mating process but he quickly tried to dismiss the feeling simply because it would never happen. He would crush her in bed because of what he was, not only because he's larger then her--which he would never use on her in the first place--but stronger. He could snap her bones like toothpicks if he lost to much control.

"Plus, he's a man and not some wimpy, skinny, boy toy that every girl wants just because they can fit in their boys pants," Katie stuck out her tongue at the thought. She watched the way Barricade took this all and saw that--even though he tried to hide it--he was shivering madly. The components of his real body where shifting and moving around, he was changing for her. "What's wrong?"

Barricade's red eyes snapped open, she felt a smile tug at her lips when she saw that they had visibly dimmed and where shimmering. Loss of blood to the brain? She chuckled in her mind, men were so predictable. "Nothing, nothing, just thinking. Go on."

Katie smiled. "He always seems to surprise me, like flowers on the window sill or chocolates that magically appear out of nowhere or the rest of my house work is done or my daily errands are gone. He truly cares but since he's apart of the Army he doesn't know how to show it, he's hardened and tough and I like it because I know that even when he's not there he's always thinking about me and my wellbeing."

Barricade's eyes widened like dinner plates, this guy sounded a lot like…him.

"He's like shoulder to lean on when I'm sad, he's my best friend, he's my family and he's my lover all at the same time and that's…why I love him," Katie finished.

Barricade looked up and into her eyes, the green pools of knowledge and mystery that kept him guessing every day of his life with her. It was that knowledge that knew she was smart enough to accept she was in constant danger but smart enough to get out of it. It was that mystery that kept him guessing, kept him wondering what she would do next, that kept him following her constantly even though he was twenty-five miles away. She was it, the thing that kept him busy, kept him interested, and held his heart in the palm of her hand…and she knew it. And if she chose, he would let her keep it, all of it if it made her happy. "What's his name?" Barricade finally asked.

Katie hesitated. "Barricade," Katie said quietly.

It was fluent enough that Katie couldn't even see it. Barricade moved and somehow she ended up in his arms, standing. She wobbled a little bit because she still thought she was sitting down but Barricade caught her in time. Katie was in shock, staring into his red eyes was like looking straight into a fire light only darker, more sinister, more…sexy.

Barricade gripped her tighter but not tight where it would hurt and slowly moved his hand up to where it grabbed a little bit of her hair and pulled her head back. Looking into her eyes he looked until she nodded slightly and granted his wish. Ducking his head down he ran tongue lightly over her skin causing her gasp and take hold of the fabric of his shirt tightly in her fists. He loved that reaction already, he nipped the skin a little with his pointed teeth making her moan deep within her chest where it vibrated against his. He sucked on the skin lightly which caused her to arch up and press her against him fully. Barricade growled as he nibbled up her jaw line, over her chin where biting turned to kissing, and onto her mouth.

It started out slowly, gently pressing their lips together and Barricade nipping her bottom lip in need of more. It slowly grew stronger, his hand held the back of her head where he could pull her closer to where their lips crushed together in a bruising kiss, Barricade's tongue licking along her lips to ask for entrance which was quickly granted.

To Katie's surprise Barricade didn't ask like he normally would instead he owned her body at this moment, he owned her mouth, everything his hands touch was his and the sexual intensity between the two at the moment was unbelievable high for their first real kiss. She could hear Barricade growling in his throat and she gave in, her body limp to his touch as his hand fell around her hips, up her sides, over her breasts.

She pictured the first time she had seen one of his kind kiss, taking Bumblebee and Optimus for example. At the moment their lips touched the dominate person was decided and Optimus happened to be the one on top. She had watched, more interested then turned on, because Bumblebee, being the virgin to this day knew exactly where to touch and what to do. Their bodies moved together, pushed at the same time, rested in the right place, touched at the time the other wanted it to. There was no guessing, no serious maneuvering, nothing. They just…knew. They became one, she guessed it went with the whole transforming thing. They were more in tune with things around them, including people and objects.

Barricade lifted her up onto the table and spread her legs to where he could fit in-between them and rubbed. When Katie moaned into the unbroken kiss Barricade took as a yes to go further. He slipped his hands up her shirt, feeling her stomach and the soft skin beneath until he hit his destination, her bra. His hands slipped around her sides just under her arms and looked for the clip when suddenly his internal circuits went off to the arrival of another of his kind.

He instantly pulled away and closed Katie's legs just as Frenzy, Maxine, and Bumblebee rounded the corner of a nearby bush. Bumblebee looked up, eyes smiling and face bright. "Hey Barricade," he greeted. "Katie." He nodded in her direction. She waved back. "I found Frenzy and Maxine and wondered if you guys were around so they allowed me to join them. Is that okay with you two?" he asked.

Barricade grumbled and stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked in the other direction. Bumblebee visibly saddened at the look of his older brother bothered by his presence, Katie frowned at this and kicked Barricade in the hip causing him to whip around to look at her. "Yeah, it's cool," said Barricade as he saw Bumblebee perk up.

Katie smiled, she had watched Bumblebee and Barricade, two blood brothers separated by war and lies and twisted stories grow closer over the last year. She nearly choked up when she saw Barricade, the older brother, comfort Bumblebee, the younger one, when he was crying when Optimus left to the other side of the planet to check the SOCCENT Air Force Base attack after Mission City and hunt for Scorponok--which turned up unsuccessful. It was a hug, something simple but something the both had not done for at least a few hundred years and it meant so much for both of them.

The other funny thing that she had found out about the brothers was they both had very visible marks for their name that they had earned. Bumblebee, the bubbly one that always had stuff on his mind, had a pair of antennas, two black, short, sensitive string like things on top of his head. Barricade, the quiet type that always had some reason to reject someone's plans, had tattoos of barbwire all over his arms from the elbow down that fade off at the tips of his fingers.

"So what do guys want to do?" Bumblebee asked. Katie looked at Frenzy and Maxine, joined at the hand then moved to Barricade who's eyes were thoughtful.

"How about a movie night? We could go out for dinner, buy hundreds pounds of candy, grab some movies from Blockbuster and stay up till six in the morning?" Barricade asked. Katie nodded. Frenzy and Maxine gave a high-five. Bumblebee smiled and nodded toward his older brother.

They all got their stuff and headed toward Barricade and Bumblebee's cars where they would hook up and drive and then go and eat. Bumblebee was walking about three or four steps in front of Barricade when something hit him like a ton of bricks. "Bumblebee…" Barricade paused. Bumblebee paused in walking, back straight and hands by his side, the war had done a toll on him. Barricade looked at the scar that ran down his right arm that started at his shoulder to just below his elbow, jagged and light purple, like a eternal bruise that would haunt him forever. "I missed you…and I'm glad you're here."

Bumblebee smiled, eyes glittering. "Me too, I'm glad you made it too," he said and turned and continued walking.

"He may not act like it but that probably meant a lot," Katie whispered. Barricade nodded.

"I guess so," Barricade said. Katie kissed him on the cheek causing him to look at her.

"You're a good person and you deserve a second chance, you all do," Katie said smiling and taking hold of his hand. Barricade smiled and kept walking holding her hand tightly and hoping he never had to let go.

* * *

**Until next time--PaperclipKiller**


End file.
